Living in Wave 2
by Assassin King of Masyaf
Summary: Adopted from Naruto no Juubi, after having a talk with Tsunami, Naruto decides to leave to live in wave country with her, Rated M just in case and future rating changes.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there people this is Assassin King of Masyaf, sorry this took so damn long to do, I had to find a program to write this and I finally got one, here you go.

Chapter 1.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi where walking back to Konoha after their mission to wave but something was off about Naruto, he was quiet the whole way back and Sakura couldn't stand it.

"Naruto-baka are you sick or something you haven't said a thing since we left wave what's up with you?" Sasuke and Kakashi didn't say anything but agreed with Sakura.

'Dobe probably just try's to act mysterious, what a loser.' Sasuke thought.

At first Naruto didn't say anything but after a couple of seconds he said "Nothing is wrong Sakura just thinking about something."

All three were a little taken aback by the calmness in his voice and that he wasn't calling here Sakura-chan anymore but they just let it slide for now. "What were you thinking about Naruto?" the cyclops asked. "Just about something jeez get off my back will you" Naruto said getting annoyed with the three.

But Naruto was thinking about a certain old drunks daughter and what they were talking about the night before he left.

(Flashback)

Naruto was sitting is the guestroom packing his stuff before he had to go back to Konoha when the door opened and Tsunami walked in.

"Naruto-kun can I talk to you for a minute?'' asked Tsunami

"Sure Tsunami-chan whats up?" Naruto asked, as dense as he is he didn't notice the blush on Tsunami's face for putting the suffix after her name.

After her blush had gotten less noticeable she jumped to the point and said "Naruto-kun, for the past couple of weeks I've kinda uh developed feelings for you and I want to know how you feel about me." she was heavily blushing now because she just told a twelve year old boy that she loves him.

Naruto was stunned at first but quickly shook it off and ask "Why me Tsunami-chan, I mean why not Kakashi-sensei, he is strong after all?" Tsunami looked at him and blushed again but said "Naruto your sweet, you showed Inari that heroes do exist and you are really handsome, there's a lot more, but I really want to know how you feel about me."

Naruto was blushing up a storm at first he didn't know what to say so Tsunami thought 'I guess he doesn't feel the same way.' but before she could stand up Naruto grabbed her arm before she could go and said "Tsunami-chan, the first time I came into your house and saw you I thought that an angel had fallen out of heaven." she was blushing so hard it would put Hinata to shame so he continued, "But the time I spent here I got to know you better, I don't know what love is but I really like you and every time I look at you I get a crazy feeling in my stomach like I ate too much ramen."

Tsunami giggled at that, then she interrupted him with a kiss, he was shocked she pulled away just before Kakashi came in and said that they needed to sleep.

(Flashback end)

Time skip Hokage's office.

"Team 7 back from C-rank turned A-rank mission Hokage-sama" Kakashi said.

"Very well Kakashi report, the rest of you are dismissed." Sasuke and Sakura walked out but Naruto stayed behind.

Hiruzen asked "Naruto is something wrong?" Naruto answered "Yes oji-san I want to retire as a shinobi." this of course had shocked the two adults so the old man asked "Why Naruto, don't you want to be Hokage?

Shaking his head Naruto spoke "No oji-san not anymore, on the mission to wave I fell in love." he said with a true smile, not one of the fake ones, Hiruzen noticed so he asked "So who is this lucky lady Naruto, she has to be great if you fell in love with her." He asked with his grandfatherly smile.

"Her name is Tsunami, she is really beautiful, nice and so much more." Kakashi who was listening silently the whole time screamed out "WHAT, Naruto she is like twenty-two years old and your only twelve." Naruto coolly said "Your point being, she loves me as well, and that's all that matter so shut up Kakashi."

Hiruzen just looked at Naruto and said "Naruto if this is what you want than I'm happy for you, but because your leaving the village I am gonna to tell you who your parent's were, I shouldn't tell you until you became jonin but it is your birthright." Naruto asked who they were so Hiruzen told him that his parents were Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage and Yellow Flash, and Kushina Uzumaki, the Hotblooded Habanero.

Hiruzen gave him his belongings, and the money his parents made in their shinobi career. Naruto was letting a few tears slip from happiness and said "So my parents do love me, so oji-san are you just going to let me go?" "Yes Naruto because you deserve some happiness in your life and this Tsunami could make you happy, I hope as long as you write me a letter once in awhile to let me know how you are okay?" Naruto said "Of course old man you are one of the few people who don't see me as the fox and your my most precious person of all, anyway I gotta have to pack my stuff so see you later."

(Later that day.)

After Naruto got the rest of his belongings he walked to the gate to go to the one he loves.

After arriving at the gate there stood five people, Ayame and Teuchi Ichiraku, Kakashi, Iruka who was told by Kakashi, and Hiruzen to say their last goodbyes, after that he some jutsu scrolls from Kakashi because he saw Naruto as a little brother, a bowl of ramen from the two ramen chefs, chakra control tips from Iruka, and some extra jutsu from Hiruzen.

After the exchange of goodbyes, he was off to a new life with a beautiful girlfriend.

(Time skip)

After three days of traveling Naruto was in wave the streets were busy and everyone looked happy, children were playing, parents were shopping and what not, it put a smile on his face to see that the people were a lot better then when he came here for the first time, that is until he heard someone screaming "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BASTARDS" Naruto decided to look what was happening and what he saw pissed him off, it was Inari getting beat up by three other kids.

Naruto jumped between them and yelled "YOU LITTLE BASTARDS! I'M GIVEING YOU FIVE SECONDS TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASSES!" the kids of course began running as fast as they could to get away from the angry ninja.

Naruto turned around and looked Inari over tho see if he had any serious injury's but he only had a couple of bruises so he asked "Everything alright Inari?" Inari looked up and saw his new hero Naruto, so he did the first thing that came to his mind.

"NARUTO-NIICHAN YOUR BACK!" he jumped Naruto and gave him a bone breaking hug with a big smile on his face he asked "What are you doing here nii-chan, another mission?"

Naruto gave him a smile and said "No kid I'm here to stay for good." so Inari began dragging him to his house all the way jumping for joy.

Arriving at home Inari burst through the door yelling "I'M HOME! mom, grandpa, come down here.", couple of minutes later they both came down and what they saw isn't what they expected, there stood Naruto in the living room with a big smile on his face.

Tsunami did what no one expected and pulled naruto in a hug and said "You came back you really came back." Tazuna who stood there stunned asked "So Naruto why are you back, not that I don't like it but why?" So Naruto told them everything, about the talk with Tsunami to his heritage when he was done Tsunami kissed him and said "So you gave you life in Konoha up for me? Oh Naruto-kun I'm so happy." with tears of happiness streaming out her eyes Inari suddenly jumped on Naruto's back and asked "So now you're my Tou-san?" Naruto looked at him and asked "If you want me I'll be happy to be your father Inari."

Inari just hugged him tight and said "Of course tou-san your super cool and strong, I'm really happy your my tou-san now." Naruto just hugged tight with tears streaming. Tazuna looked happy for his daughter and grandson and then said to Naruto "Now that your family, tonight we go out drinking kid!" Tsunami smacked him on the back of his head and said "No your not I want to be with Naruto-kun today and dinners ready so come on and eat." Before anyone could blink Naruto sat on the table with drool coming out of his mouth, Tsunami giggled and put the food on the table.

The rest of the night they talked about Naruto's adventures and pranks. Everyone decided it was time for bed but Naruto asked "Where am I gonna sleep?" Tsunami looked at him as if he was crazy and said "With me of course silly." Naruto blushed ten shades of red, which of course got Tsunami giggling and Tazuna laughing.

After Naruto and Tsunami got dressed for bed they laid down and kissed. Tsunami kissed him and decided to take it a little further by shoving her tongue in his mouth, Naruto was shocked but quickly got over it and began to tongue wrestle, after a couple of minutes they were out of breath and cuddled up tho each other, they fell in a peaceful slumber, both dreaming about each other.

(Konoha, day Naruto left)

It was a nice day, the sun was shining bright, no clouds in the sky and Sakura was pissed off. Why you may ask? well she just heard Naruto left "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NARUTO LEFT TO WAVE?" she screeched making everyone in the Hokage tower half deaf, so after a minute everyone got their hearing back the Hokage began to explain "Yes Naruto left to Wave because he wanted to be with the woman he love."

His answer, of course, had different reactions off all the people in the room

Sakura thought 'The woman he loves, but I thought he loved me?'

Kakashi was reading Icha Icha paradise having already know.

Sasuke thought nothing of it because he was thinking of ways to kill Itachi.

Then Sakura asked "Who is the woman he fell in love with Hokage–sama" the Hokage looked at her and thought for a minute, then he got a sheepish look on his face and said "I forgot, Kakashi what was her name again?" Kakashi looked at the Hokage and said "Did you say something?" The Hokage blasted him with killing intent and asked again "What is the name of the woman Naruto fell in love with?" Kakashi said "Her name is Tsunami."

This got the attention of both Sasuke and the howler monkey, Sasuke looked like a gaping fish and Sakura looked like she was gonna kill Kakashi then she said "Lies, how can she fall in love with that idiot I mean he was the dead-last, he is worthless, who in their right mind would want something to do with him?"

This pissed off the two adults, but before they could give an answer Sasuke said "Sakura the only worthless person in our team is you, you're so weak even an academy student could take you out. On the wave mission you did nothing but whine, you didn't even fight, you just kept yelling that no one could beat me. So shut the fuck up before I do everyone a favor and strangle you to death." Sakura just looked at him and ran out of the room crying.

The Hokage dismissed them so he could do his paperwork.

(Wave, two days after Naruto left)

Naruto, Tsunami, and Inari were walking around town because Tsunami said that Naruto should get new clothes, of course Naruto said no because he wanted to keep his orange jumpsuit, but after Tsunami gave him the puppy dog eyes he said yes. Inari joined them because he wanted to spend time with his new father, while they were walking some jackass bumped into Tsunami and she landed on her butt then the jackass said "Watch out were you going bitch."

The next thing he knows he's lying on the ground with a broken nose so he looked up to see who did it and saw a pissed of Naruto, before he could do anything Naruto grabbed him by throat and hoisted him up in the air and yelled "You bastard when I let you go you better beg for forgiveness to my beautiful angel and if you don't I will put my foot so far up your ass your eyes will bleed you got that?" Of course the man was so scared he begged on his knees for forgiveness, Tsunami the good hearted person that's she is said that it was alright as soon as she said that the man began running for his life.

Tsunami looked at Naruto and asked "Beautiful angel Naruto–kun?" with a small blush on his face he said "Well yeah you are my angel after all." this gave Tsunami a blush that could rival Hinata.

Inari looked at his parents and thought 'Older people are weird.'

So after the accident they walked in a clothing store for civilians and looked around, after they got their clothes Inari and Naruto got hungry and the first thing Naruto said was "I'm hungry lets get some ramen." Tsunami looked at Naruto and giggled at his childishness but got a stern look on her face and said "No we are not getting ramen it's unhealthy and addicting so no."

Of course Naruto wouldn't have it and gave her the puppy dog eyes with a pout and a little tear to get what he wanted and after a couple of seconds Inari joined in and asked in a toddlers voice "pwease mommy can we get wamen pwease?"

This got the effect they wanted and Tsunami gave in, so after 30 bowls for Naruto and 2 for Inari they headed home so Naruto could go swimming with Inari.

(Konoha)

The now Rookie 8 were all sitting in training ground 7 with their sensei's because Kakashi had to tell them Naruto was now gone, but before he could say anything Kiba asked where Naruto was, Kakashi said that this was about naruto and began explaining everything.

"Naruto is no longer a ninja, he left because he wanted to go to Wave to live with his new love and girlfriend." this of course got a storm of questions from everyone, Kakashi wanted to answer but couldn't so he blasted them with chakra, that shut them up in a second "Now one question a time please." Kiba was he first and asked "Who is this girlfriend of his?" Sakura answered "The daughter of the guy we escorted to Wave and she is like 30 years old give or take a few years." The first thing that came out of Kiba's mouth was "That lucky bastard." after that they noticed someone wasn't there anymore and that someone was Hinata, after she heard Naruto had a girlfriend she ran home and cried because she never get to tell him how she felt and now she will never get the chance.

(Back with Kakashi and the rest.)

Ino asked "How long did they know each other?" Kakashi answered with "A couple of weeks or so."

After that statement there were a lot of other questions which were answered by either Sakura or Kakashi because Sasuke was still thinking about killing Itachi.

(Back in Wave)

After Dinner Naruto grabbed the scrolls he got from Hiruzen and opened the one from his father.

Dear Naruto

Hey son I'm sorry for what I did but I couldn't seal the Kyuubi in someone that was not of Uzumaki blood because the only one that could hold the Kyuubi is someone from the Uzumaki clan, anyway I hope you have a happy life, because your a hero son and when you grow up I'm sure you will be a lady's man just like I was. I left everything I have for you because I know that you will master them all.

I love you son just like your mom does.

Love Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash and Fourth Hokage.

After Naruto read the scroll he let a few tears slip and put the scroll away, then he got up and put the stuff away and got upstairs to go to bed after saying goodnight to Inari and Tazuna.

When he got to his room he almost flew back from a nosebleed, because on the bed lay Tsunami in only a see trough nightgown, in a position where Naruto could see every curve of her body.

In that night they had some fun till early in the morning, and the one thing going trough Naruto's head was 'never knew a woman could so flexible.'

Well here it is, I put all the chapters into one, let me know what you think.

BTW: Is it okay to write lemons/limes in detail and other things for MA or are we still not allowed, because I've seen others still write them.

R&R and let me know.


	2. Author note

Hey everyone, Assassin King here, I was debating on whether or not to continue, I decided to not continue it, I don't feel the drive to finish this story, or write my own stories, maybe I could actulaly write idea's for you to write instead, so sorry but its true.


End file.
